The present invention relates to a hydraulic vehicle brake system, comprising a pump-fed hydraulic pressure accumulator unit for selective feeding of a hydraulic pressure medium to at least one brake circuit via an operable brake valve unit and a first pressure sensor which is arranged, when the pressure in a pressure accumulator unit is below a predetermined pressure level, to activate a warning unit for sending an alarm.